Lindo viaje
by KELY ANAYA
Summary: 14 de febrero, una dia en el que nuestro shane favorito no tiene idea de que hacer para su peli-roja favorita, mas al final dos personas le ayudaran y tendra lo que siempre soño: el amor de Trixie.


_**Lindo viaje.**_

14 de febrero, una fecha tan antigua como el mundo mismo, una fecha de amor, de amistad, de felicidad y… ¿desesperación?

O si desesperación, se preguntaran por que, bueno imagínate que es esa fecha y no se te ocurre nada que hacer para regalarle a esa persona especial para ti, bueno eso era lo que le pasaba a Eli Shane, desde que les había rebelado a su banda el mundo ardiente, y luego al miembro mas reciente de la banda, junjie, todos sabían que día era hoy, mas el no se le ocurría que regalarle a su peli-roja favorita.

Dos chicas, estaban viendo como el Shane caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación de el mismo donde estaban los tres, ellas estaban en su cama sentadas escuchando todo lo que Eli decía, una de ellas tenia el cabello castaño-cobrizo y ojos verde-esmeralda, la otra tenia cabello negro cual la noche y ojos azul-morado eléctrico, la peli-negra tenia la piel bronceada y la castaña la piel blanca, la oji-azul-morado eléctrico era muy alta y la oji-verde-esmeralda era media-alta, ambas hermanas y amigas de el Shane, que en estos momentos casi iba a hacer un hueco en el piso caminando de un lado a otro preocupado y desesperado, ambas chicas ya mareadas de tantas vueltas que daba el Shane lo pararon.

-Eli….- llamo la castaña, mas el mencionado no le hizo caso.

-Eli- llamo esta vez la peli-negra con el mismo resultado.

-¡Eli!- gritaron ambas sobresaltando al Shane.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- pregunto el volteando sobresaltado.

-¿como que? Estas paseándote como león en jaula de un lado a otro- reclamo la peli-negra

-Si, Eli basta tarjeta amarilla te vamos a poner detenté, respira un momento- dijo la castaña.

-Bueno, chicas compréndanme no se que hacer-dijo el oji-azul-zafiro desesperado.

-Si ya lo entendemos, pero deberías calmarte- dijo la peli-negra, en eso la castaña tuvo una idea.

-¡YA SE!- grito espantando a los otros dos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- pregunto esperanzado el Shane.

-un baile- dijo la castaña tronando los dedos ante su idea, la peli-negra la miro confusa.

-¿un baile?- pregunto la lanzadora.

-Si, un baile key, piensa una canción, una dedicatoria y un baile para trix, que mejor- dijo la otra lanzadora sonriente, Eli sonrió ante la idea y la otra chica, no tubo mas que aceptar la idea que la verdad le parecía brillante.

-Bien, entonces un baile y tenemos que ensayar, hoy es san Valentín, tenemos que saber, que haremos y como lo haremos- dicho esto se pusieron a pensar y a ensayar, la canción la encontraron la coreografía, no había sido problema, parecía que los tres habían asistido a una escuela de baile pues bailaban excelente.

Mas eso había generado mucha confusión en la banda pues veían a los tres correr de una lado a otro y no les decían que era lo que hacían mas después les contaron excepto a la única femenina de la banda, y eso había echo que cierta peli-roja se había puesto celosa al ver a SU Eli con esas dos ella sabia que esos tres se conocían mucho pues, venían de la superficie, y eso la molestaba pero decidió disimular.

En la habitación de Eli los tres estaban terminando de ensayar justo a tiempo, se sabían la coreografía, la canción y todo de memoria al derecho y al revés.

-Bien, ya estamos listos, tenemos que prepararnos- dijo el lanzador cansado mientras las otras dos asentían y se marchaban para prepararse mas no solo ellas ayudaban al shane, Danna, Katherine, Ella, Brodi, Kord, Junjie, Pronto, Quentin, Twist , y el caballero, también habían ayudado con el escenario, decoración y Danna y Brodi se encargaban de llevar a Trixie así el lugar.

-Me pueden explicar ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto la camarógrafa siendo llevada por Danna y Brodi, con una venda en sus ojos.

-Ya te lo dijimos una sorpresa- repitieron ambas chicas.

Llegaron a la caverna lumino, y dejaron a la chica sentada le quitaron la venda y ante sus ojos la cosa mas increíble que había visto.

Un enorme escenario decorado con flores naturales y colores alegres, encima de el ahí parados nerviosos un trió de lanzadores vestido de una manera muy especifica.

Eli, llevaba puesta una camiseta de color verde, y encima una chaqueta sin mangas negra, unos pantalones negros de cuero y tenis de color blanco, se veía nervioso mirando a Trixie, más para disimular se había colocado unos lentes oscuros y una gorra negra y un brazalete grueso que cubría toda su muñeca izquierda de color negro.

Vitalka, llevaba puesta una camisa negra, y una chaqueta negra sin mangas floja, unos jeans ajustados, y se veían algo gastados, unos tenis rojos y en su muñeca izquierda un reloj negro.

Kely, llevaba puesta una camisa negra, y una chaqueta blanca sin mangas floja, unos jeans ajustados, e igual que los de Vit se veían gastados, y a diferencia de Vit los tenis que llevaba eran negros y en su muñeca izquierda un reloj del mismo color.

Eli se coloco en medio de las chicas y paso enfrente dejando a las dos a lanzadoras detrás de el y así empezaron su danza…..

_En el cielo, está faltando una estrella, será que tú eres una de ellas, y ahora estas aquí, frente a mi, entonces porque eres tan bella, Dios te a creado tan perfecta, no dejo de pensar en ti._

La música había empezado suave y con cortes, mas ahora era mas animada y bailable y los pasos de los chicos eran increíbles y trix estaba muy asombra en especial por su manera de bailar y Eli volvió a empezar a cantar dirigiéndose a ella y solo a ella..

_Yo he buscado en los valles, he cruzado los siete mares, he viajado atreves del tiempo, y no encontrado quien se compare, y ahora que te encuentro frente a mi, no te vas a ir, no, pasarán mil años y otra como tú, nunca va a venir._

Cuando termino, las chicas pasaron al frente a cantar igual mientras el, tomaba su puesto atrás y también bailaba de una manera si era posible mas increíble.

_Ohhhhohhhh, tu tienes la llave, la llave, y mi corazón con tu voz, es como abre, se abre, he viajado mil años luz para encontrarte, encontrarte, aquí estoy yo iré junto a ti, aun lindo viaje, lindo viaje._

Eli paso al frente otra vez mientras ellas retomaban su lugar atrás y Eli volvió a cantar.

_En el cielo, está faltado una estrella, será que tú eres una de ellas, y ahora estas aquí, frente a mi, entonces porque eres tan bella, Dios te a creado tan perfecta, no dejo de pensar en ti._

Otra vez la música había empezado lenta y cortante pero igual bailable, pero volvió al ritmo animado y movido mientras Eli adelante le cantaba a Trixie.

_Dime si eres de verdad, si realmente aquí estas, yo no quiero tener que ilusionarme, y luego despertar._

_Dime que tengo que hacer, para poder detener, que tu rostro desaparesca, y luego ya no este._

_Gritare tu nombre a los cuatro vientos, porque eres tu mi regalo del cielo, y cuidare nuestro como flor en el desierto._

Las chicas volvieron a bailar a frente y Eli a tras mientras ellas toman el canto.

_Ohhhhohhhh, tu tienes la llave, la llave, y mi corazón con tu voz, es como abre, se abre, he viajado mil años luz para encontrarte, encontrarte, aquí estoy yo iré junto a ti, aun lindo viaje, lindo viaje._

Los tres pasaron al frente cantado.

_Y no me quiero alejar de ti…._

_Fuiste creada para mí…_

_Tú eres un regalo para mí…._

_Ohhhhhhhohhhhhhhohhhhhhhhhhohhhhhohhhh….._

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…._

Una pequeña pausa y volvieron a cantar mientras Eli le regalaba una sonrisa a Trix, que para este punto ya tenia lagrimas de felicidad en su rostro, esta vez todos cantaban juntos los tres mientras Eli daba notas altas y de manera increíble.

_Ohhhhohhhh, Tú, tu tienes la llave, ¡ohh!, la llave, ¡la llave!, y mi corazón con tu voz es como abre, ¡se abre!, se abre, ¡se abre!, he viajado mil años luz, para encontrare, ¡para encontrarte!, aquí estoy yo iré junto a ti, aun lindo viaje, lindo viaje…_

Paro la música y también el baile y terminaron en una pose, Eli en medio de ellas de lado mirando a Trixie y las otras dos de el lado contrario sonriendo.

Trixie estaba paralizada, tenía solo una emoción en su cuerpo y era mas las hermosa de todas la mejor que el ser humano puede sentir: Felicidad

Eli bajo de el escenario y camino hasta trixie quedando frente a frente.

-Trixie, esto lo planee porque la verdad desde que te conocí, me enamore locamente de ti y quiero que lo sepas me cautivaste con tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu decisión con todo me hipnotizaste, te amo- dijo el sosteniendo sus manos hablando de la manera mas suave dulce y romántica que se pudiera imaginar.

-Eli,….yo…..yo…..yo también te amo- dijo la peli-roja conmovida y casi sin habla El shane emocionado con aquella respuesta la beso sorpresivamente, ella sin dudarlo correspondió pues había esperado ese beso durante mucho tiempo y había valido totalmente la pena.

El beso era dulce y tierno uno de esos besos sin nada de lujuria, uno de esos que nunca olvidas, mas el cuerpo humano tiene tendencia a arruinar los mejores momentos se separaron por falta de oxigeno y juntaron sus frentes con una mirada de amor a cada uno.

-te amo- pronunciaron al mismo tiempo antes de unirse en otro beso.

Mas algo los separo y fueron los gritos de jubilo de sus amigos aplaudiendo y aclamando un " ¡por fin!" mientras la nueva pareja reía feliz.

Definitivamente ese 14 de febrero fue el mejor para Eli y Trixie pues fue el comienzo de una hermosa y eterna relación.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: este fic se me ocurrio hoy mismo, la alabanza se llama lindo viaje de tercer cielo si quieren ver el video con la coreo busquen: lindo viaje en vivo (iglesia jehova nisis) talento venezolano.  
**_

_**¡Feliz san valentin! ¡Dios les bendiga!**_

_**Att: Kely**_


End file.
